Efforts to reduce the drag of a radial airplane engine by enclosing it in a cowling has been known in the art for some time. Further, efforts to reduce the drag of other types of motor vehicles such as cars and trucks have also been known in the art for some time. However, typical drag reducing devices for vehicles involve panels of some kind which are generally used to change the shape of the vehicle while it is in motion or when it exceeds a predetermined speed.
Typical drag reducing devices fail to employ a method to direct the air through a small space in order to manipulate the pressure of the air to reduce drag. Accordingly, there is a need for such a drag reducing device in order to decrease operating costs and increase the efficiency of a vehicle.